A Simple Question
by Awesomerigby
Summary: "Daphne's question may have been a simple one, but it had such a powerful impact that Niles was sure would be with him for a long while."


A Simple Question

Donny and Daphne had been dating for about a week. A week too long, if Niles had anything to say about it. He just couldn't see what Daphne saw in the guy. Then again, he knew he'd be the same way if Daphne were seeing any man other than himself. He just knew that they belonged together, and waiting for her come to that conclusion as well was torturous.

Niles was over at Frasier's apartment as usual. He had come because he was hoping to see Daphne, but it turned out she had a date with Donny. It would've been rude to leave, so Niles decided to stay. The evening itself was enjoyable. They had a lovely meal, played some chess, and endured their father's complaints that they knew nothing about basketball.

When Daphne returned, Niles relapsed into his bad and highly jealous mood. She had a huge smile on her face that told him that she had enjoyed her evening as well. He should've been pleased she had such an enjoyable time, but knowing that she was having a pleasant time with Donny left a bitter taste in Niles's mouth.

"How was your date?" Frasier asked.

Niles shot a glance at his brother, silently cursing him for bringing it up. Wasn't it enough to see that she had a wonderful time? Did he really have to endure her telling them all about it?

"Oh, it was lovely!" she gushed. "Donny took me to a wonderful restaurant, then we went for a walk by the pier. It was a bit cold, so he put his coat around my shoulders, and we got ice cream and sat on the bench, just watching the ocean." She sighed wistfully. "It was the best date I've ever been on."

Niles held his tongue, but he was seething with jealously. What about the date they had at the Snow Ball? Wasn't that a wonderful evening as well? Except, it wasn't a date to her. It was only a place to pretend she loved him to rub it in everyone's faces so they would stop treating him like a wounded puppy.

"Well, I'm glad you had a nice time," Martin told her. "But, it's late, and I need some sleep."

"Same here," Frasier agreed.

"Come on, Eddie." Martin whistled, and Eddie tore after him as they went down the hall to his bedroom. "Night, all."

"Night, Dad," Frasier called. "Good night, Niles, Daphne."

"Good night, Dr. Crane."

Frasier left the living room, but not before patting Niles gently on the shoulder. He may have thought his touch was comforting, but to Niles, it wasn't nearly comforting enough. He appreciated his brother's concern for him during this trying time, however.

"I best be off as well," Niles finally spoke up.

"Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked as he was getting up.

"Yes, Daphne?"

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Niles slowly sank back down onto the sofa. "Of course. Please, sit down."

Daphne sat down next to him. She seemed nervous; her hands were in her lap, and it seemed she didn't know quite what to do with her fingers. Niles knew that feeling all too well.

He wondered what could get her so worked up. Maybe she was putting on act about her date as to not worry them. Maybe she felt she had to tell him the truth because deep down she had feelings for him she could no longer fight, despite her feelings for Donny. Maybe she was going to kiss him and love him and they would be together forever.

Niles had to remind himself to get a grip before he got his hopes up too high. His best-case scenario would've been amazing, but it was nothing more than a fleeting dream. He could see from her eyes that she loved Donny.

"I'm thinking of telling Donny I love him," she said.

"Excuse me?" his voice was softer than he had anticipated. His eyes scanned Daphne's face for any evidence of this being nothing more than a cruel joke. She looked so serious, and his face fell. He shouldn't be surprised; he had already known she loved Donny, but hearing it from her lips was something else entirely. "You love Donny?" he asked, making sure his voice was louder.

Daphne nodded. "But, I don't know if it's too soon. We've only been dating a week."

"Sometimes it only takes a short period of time to fall in love with someone." _Like, say, half a second after meeting_.

"I know it happens, but… Oh, I don't know."

"I can't tell you that, Daphne. It varies from person to person. Take me, for instance. Uh… I'm not too big on self esteem, so if I were madly in love with someone, I wouldn't be able to do it."

Daphne's eyes twinkled as he spoke. How was it possible her eyes were that breathtakingly beautiful? "Dr. Crane. You're in love. I can tell!"

"… Yes, I am."

"Who is she?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Let's talk about your issue." He wasn't ready to tell Daphne all about his dream woman and make him feel even worse that she was out of his reach. Of course talking about Donny didn't make anything better.

"Oh, all right," she sighed. "I've never felt this way about anyone. It makes all my other relationships look like crushes." She chuckled. "I'm just not sure if I should tell him."

Niles chuckled weakly and reached out for her hand. "Daphne, you have nothing to worry about. I've… I've seen the way Donny looks at you. You'd have to blind not to know that he loves you." _The same way she's blind to my obvious affection._

"So… I should tell him." It wasn't a question. Judging from her tone of voice, she had made her decision. "I'm going out with him tomorrow, and I'll tell him then." Daphne grinned excitedly. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. You were a big help." She gave him a big kiss on the cheek. It made his stomach churn with butterflies as her kisses normally did, but it did much more than that; it made him feel sick with sorrow. It made his heart crack beneath his chest, and he felt something snap inside him.

"You're welcome, Daphne. I should get going."

"Oh, good night."

"Good night." Niles grabbed his coat and left without another word.

Niles wanted to avoid the Elliott Bay Towers the next day because he knew once her date was over, Daphne would tell him all about it. Niles felt bad that he wished Donny would reject her, but that would be impossible. Donny was in love with her, and he wouldn't want her to endure her heartbreak, even if it meant she was available.

Niles decided that he couldn't avoid her forever because even if he didn't go to the Elliott Bay Tower, she was just as likely to call him on the phone to tell him. So, after his last patient of the day, he went over to Frasier's, nervously awaiting Daphne's arrival.

"Niles, don't be so fidgety," Frasier said.

"I can't help it. I don't want to hear what she has to say…"

"Well, that happens when you're someone's friend."

"Friend," Niles scoffed. "I want her to tell me she loves me."

"I know, but the fact of the matter is, she's in love with Donny. And you have to accept that."

Niles sighed. "Yeah. But, I don't have to like it."

Frasier patted his shoulder. "No one said you had to. Oh, Daphne," he said when the door opened and she stepped in.

Niles looked over at her, and his heart broke at the sight of her face. She was grinning. Niles had to look away when his stomach began to churn uncomfortably.

"Hello, all," she said.

"Hey, Daph," Martin said. "Whoa, look at you! What happened on that date of yours?"

Daphne giggled as she put her coat on the rack. "Well, if you must know, I told Donny how I felt about him."

Niles gripped his hand in his lap, and he could feel Frasier's and Martin's eyes on him. Daphne probably didn't realize their sympathetic looks because she went on giddily.

"And he told me he loved me too!" she cheered. "Oh, this is amazing. My heart is racing, and I feel wonderful!"

"T-that's great, Daphne," Frasier said. Niles looked up to see Frasier going over to hug her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"That's something, Daph," Martin said, going up to hug her as well. She was beside himself when she put her arms around Martin; she was giggling like she was hugging her father.

"Dr. Crane…" Daphne said once she had pulled away from Martin. She stepped in front of Niles. He looked up at her, hoping she could see in his eyes how much this was killing him. "I wanted to thank you for your advice. You're such a good friend."

He was happy for her; he was. Daphne deserved—more so than anyone—to be with someone she loved and who loved her in return. He got to his feet and took her into his arms. He made sure to put in as much love as he possibly could into his hug.

His stomach was going crazy, and again, something inside of him snapped. He buried his head in Daphne's neck, her perfume and shampoo mingling to give off a heavenly and hellish scent.

He finally pulled away and gave her a smile. "I'm happy for you, Daphne."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She kissed his cheek. "Really, _thank you._ "

She gave everyone a smile before practically skipping off to her bedroom. Once she was out of the room, Frasier and Martin approached Niles, offering their sympathies.

"I'm so sorry, Niles," Frasier said.

"Me, too… I wish there was a way to fix it," Martin said.

"Thanks. Well, that's that." Niles put his hand to cheek, running his fingers over the spot where Daphne kissed him, and for the third time, Niles felt something snap deep inside of him. Tears filled his eyes and slowly ran down his cheeks. "Damn…"

Frasier and Martin took Niles into their arms, hugging him tightly, allowing him to cry into their shoulders.

"Thank you…" Niles said softly. Daphne's question may have been a simple one, but it had such a powerful impact that Niles was sure would be with him for a long while.


End file.
